As means for solving aggravated global warming or fossil energy depletion, attention is paid on a solar battery cell which is a power generating system using sunlight. A structure in which solar battery cells in which an electrode is formed on a monocrystalline or polycrystalline Si wafer, are connected in series or in parallel to each other through a metal wiring member, has been employed for the current main solar battery cells. In general, solder which shows excellent conductivity and is inexpensive has been used for the connection of the electrodes of the solar battery cells and the metal wiring member (Patent Literature 1). Further, in recent years, in consideration of environmental problems, a method has been known for applying Sn—Ag—Cu solder which does not contain Pb onto a copper wire which is a wiring member, and connecting electrodes of solar battery cells and the wiring member by performing heating to a temperature equal to or higher than a melting temperature of the solder (Patent Literature 1 and 2).
In addition, as a method of connecting the electrodes of the solar battery cells and the wiring members to each other, a method of using a conductive adhesive composition capable of electrical connection by heating at a lower temperature has been proposed (Patent Literature 3). This conductive adhesive composition is a composition obtained by mixing and dispersing of metal particles which are typified by silver particles in a thermosetting resin, and the electrical connection is expressed by physical contact with these metal particles to the electrodes of the solar battery cells and the metal wire.